Numerous door knockers are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,630 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,835. All door knockers perform substantially the same function of alerting the residents of a home that a guest is at the door.
The door knocker of the present invention goes beyond the utilitarian purpose of a door knocker and conveys to the guest the message that the family of this home is a Christian family. This is done by the symbol of the cross which is the door knocker of the invention in a position of repose.